One more adventure
by Castlem the hedgehog
Summary: Chapter 1: Starting of another case (Sorry if my grammers suck... Our country doesn't really speak English ;; Oh,and sorry if I sucked at writing this, this is my first fanfiction that I wrote *Yeah, that fanfic that I first updated? it was my second fiction.* And sorry if it was all screwed up, even with the good characters..;;) -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting of another case

(Sorry if my grammers suck... Our country doesn't really speak English ;; Oh,and sorry if I sucked at writing this, this is my first fanfiction that I wrote *Yeah, that fanfic that I first updated? it was my second fiction.* And sorry if it was all screwed up, even with the good characters..;;)

* * *

Jack was having a normal life with the little sisters, living near the ocean. He was really broken hearted when he found out, and got hurt, and was betrayed under a centain underwater city, but for some reason, it felt like he didn't want to forget it. Could it be Dr. Suchong's mind control? No, He got rid of the mind control, and was free of Fontaine's grasps. It has been about... 10 years, and they learned a lot of things, just like any other clever little girls. They also learned how to play, act, and live like other girls. Who knew that Jack was a natrual at raising kids? Now, they were just normal teens.

All the things were normal... except that one day, only four little sisters were coming home after playing outside, crying.

"Daddy, Daddy! Amanda's gone!"

Jack quickly grabbed the telephone, trying to call the police. He said to the girls,

"Don't worry, I'll call the police. Now, what did the kidnapper look like?"

Cindy, who was the cleverest of all, answered to Jack.

"We don't know what it looked like. It wasn't a 'he', or a 'she! It was wearing something like... a.. a diving suit, but it had a weird syringe on one hand, and a drill on the other! It sounded just like ... a beast! And it stunk, bad. It grabbed her, and gave her some kind of an oxygen mask, and dived underwater!"

Jack suddenly stopped his hand from the telephone, and quickly checked the window, locked all the doors, and came to the girls.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Girls, do NOT go outside, ever again!"

"But, why? Can't you call the police?"

"This is not a problem for them to handle! This is worse than I thought.. What the heck is going on under there... No Ryan, no Atl-..Fontaine, who?!"

"...Ryan...? Fontaine?"

All the girls shivered in fright. Their memories starter to come back from the dark. How could they forget those two?! They were the ones who made the little girls like them, into a 'monster' that everyone kills. Because of them, the little girls, including them, couldn't see the light when they were young..

"No.. I don't want to go back... I don't want to... No!"

One of the girls ran back to her room, and locked it, tight. The other ones asked, still frightened.

"W-will they get us, Daddy? I don't want to drain the sickening liquid out of the dead bodies! I don't wanna do that!"

"...Calm down, girls. Maybe it isn't.. Those... Things. Just be aware that you might be next."

One of the girls cried loudly, and ran to her room, just like the first one.

"...Great. Why did I just say this. Anyway, the thing, might be some kind of a secret weapon, There are no leaders in Rapture, since Ryan, I killed him by my own...hands.. Appearently, and Atla-... *Sighs* ...Fontaine... We all did the job on him.. Come on girls, you all saw him die, right?"

"But the spice-...what was it?"

"...Splicers."

"Yeah, the splicers might have made new big daddies.."

"...Possible, but we haven't find out about it for sure. I'll try to save you, No matter what. ...just like how I did, 10 years ago... Now, just... try to defend yourselves for now, okay?"

"But how are you gonna save us from them?"

"I know who can save all of you... and some, under the sea..."

Jack remembered a certain female professor, who made his counterpoison that freed him from the mind control, and the plasmid that helped him save the little sisters without killing them...

"...I know who can..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Other girls gone... & back to Rapture

Jack was driving his car like mad, trying to go to Tenenbaum's office, fast. He was going to save the rest of the girls, and the professor was the only way.. She was the only one who could save them, and the only one who knew about Rapture, the little sisters and the big daddies. He made it, and quickly opened the door, climbed the stairs, walked into the lab, and saw an audio diary. He turned it, and heard the female scientist's words.

[There is not enough time... someone is kidnapping the girls again... For christ's sake, who could be on it, now? It doesn't matter. I will save the girls, the girls I turned into a monster, and I will make sure that it wouldn't repeat over again... Now, I set foot, to the underwater hell, for the third time.]

Jack was surprised, but he didn't know what to do. Will Tenenbaum alone, will she be able to save them all? If she does, he wouldn't have to worry about them.. But what if she doesn't? What if she fails, and more girls are kidnapped? And just think about how much they'll suffer until Tenenbaum saves them... Of course, Jack wouldn't want that to happen. Jack quickly looked for potions, and a syringe. He was lucky, he found some potions, a syringe, and an ADAM slug.. Tenenbaum must have worked out some potions here to keep an ADAM slug, jack thought... Then, the instruction must be here, as well.

"...The ADAM... So far, so good... Now, She must have some sort of an instruction of how to make it... "

He searched for it, the instruction for the plasmid... that would save the girls, and get rid of the slugs.

Meanwhile, the girls were screaming as some of the diver-suited... things were trying to grab them.

"Aghhhh!"

Mary and Miley screamed, as the things were grabbing Sally, putting her an oxygen mask, and putting the unconscious girl to the huge basket. Mary was grabbed by them, and soon, Miley was, as well. Cindy, was hiding inside her secret hideout, as she locked the entrance shut. the entrance looked like a normal wall, only it had a puzzle with codes from the story book, called 'A Child's Garden of Cyphers'. She made this fortress when she was young, she never knew that she would hide in this place again..

Jack finally found an instruction, and combined the potions, with the ADAM from the slug. He made two plasmids, just in case. There were only two instructions, anyways. The saving plasmid, and the electrio-bolt plasmid.

"Eww... and I have to inject THIS to my blood streams... Not like I didn't do this before, but..."

He remembered when he got the first plasmid. He rubbed his forehead, remembering that he fell down from the stairs.

"...And WHY, did I do that, exactly?"

He remembered Atlas trying to calm his reaction down.

"...It was re-writting my genetic codes, right? eww.. Didn't even listened to him that time, since I was so panicked.."

He thought of all the girls that were suffering, and his girls...being grabbed by the big daddies, or... whatever they were.

"...Only one way..."

He injected the syringe onto his wrist, and felt like he was kicked by a mule, as Atlas would say.

"Aaghhh... uh... Don't fall of the stairs, just don't fall of the stairs... ugh... ... .. . .. uh ... .. ...AHHHHHHH!"

...And he fell of the stairs, again.

He got up, and this time, he came back from the dead faster than the last time he fell of the stairs.. good thing the floor wasn't as hard as the Adonis Luxury Hotel...

"Ughh...Damn, the electro-bolt plasmid just DESIRES to fall of the stairs, doesn't it?!"

Jack drove back home, boosting the energy with a little electricity. He came home, just to find 3 of the girls gone.

"Miley?! Mary! Sally! Cindy, where are you!"

"...Daddy?"

"Cindy! What happened?"

"D-daddy... *Sniff* ...The monsters... they...*Sniff*"

"...Those damn things... Who the heck is in charge of them, this time..."

Jack muttered, trying to call someone else.

"Daddy, who are you calling?"

"...I'm trying to rent a boat.. I sent a message to your school, so just... hide in your hideout until I get back..."

"Wait... so you're..."

"Yes, I will go back... to Rapture."

"What? No! The splicers... they'll ki-..."

"I won't go down that easy... I've been through this before... besides,"

He showed Cindy the electro bolt in his hand.

"...There's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now, is there?"

"..The plasmid... you still have it?"

"Of course. I got them with me, just in case the monsters would get it. Why?"

"..I'm going with you!"

"What? No! It's too dangerous, and you-.."

"I, once was, a little sister. So I won't really have a problem on taking them! besides,"

She injected the two plasmids, and flinched a little. She soon regained herself, faster than Jack, and shown him the electricity in her hand, saying

"...There's nothing like TWO fistfuls of lightning, now, is there?"

Jack was worried, but soon nodded, and dialed the phone.

"Hello? me and my daughter would like to rent a boat, if that's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Same boat

"How much longer, Daddy?"

"About 13 more hours?"

"What? But you said the same thing 4 hours ago!"

"Then, it would take only 10 hours."

"...*Groan*"

"It's not like we have a choice, do we?"

"Yeah, yeah... ..You know, daddy.."

"?"

"I can remember someone who used to make plasmids like these.. But who was it? A female scientist... with a weird accent.."

"Ah, you're talking about 'her'?"

"Who was it?"

"...It's a secret, and we **might** meet her down there."

Jack and Cindy, the last one left, was riding a boat for about a few hours. Cindy started to remember more about the time when she was a little sister. Jack asked,

"So, you sure that you'll survive down there? About 10 years passed, so there must be a whole bunch of those... things."

"It's alright, daddy.. I have the electro-bolt plasmid, and something tells me that I have much more power than I think..."

Their conversations were interfered as another boat, following them, was coming to the same way. Cindy noticed the girl, who was about her age, and she also noticed what she was wearing. It was almost like the diver-suit those things were wearing. She wasn't wearing the helmet that was on the floor of the ship, though. Cindy shouted, frightened.

"Daddy, look! That girl is wearing the same thing! She must be one of those things, Come on! Can't we go faster?!"

Jack also noticed the girl on the boat, and the other little girls riding with her.

"That boat might be the one that's sending the girls to Rapture, Daddy!"

"But Cindy, you said that big girls, just like you and the others, were kidnapped by the things! Why are much little ones riding on that?"

"Maybe the one who's causing it, is kidnapping both the big girls, and the little ones!"

"Than, we must hurry! But first, we should save the ones we can save, shouldn't we?"

Jack stopped the boat right in front of the other one, and shot his pistol at the girl. The little girls screamed as they were frightened by the gunblast, but the diver-suit wearing girl bounced the bullets to the ocean. Then, she covered herself with purple light, and teleported to where jack was. She holded her syringe like a sword, and pointed at him. Cindy tried to shock the girl with the electro-bolt, but then ceased it, noticing that her dad was next to her. So she shouted,

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt my dad!"

"What? So this guy wasn't kidnapping you?!"

"Yes, he's here with me to save me, and we're trying to save other girls as well! But... Aren't YOU the one who was kidnapping them?"

"...I guess we're in the same boat, then."

Jack barely spoke to her, trying to push her syringe back from him.

"..Y...Yes, we're LITERALLY in the same boat now... ugh... Would you kindly get your syringe off from me?"

"..Oh, Sorry."

She jumped from the boat, and landed on hers. She introduced herself.

"I guess we both had misunderstandings on each other. Let me introduce myself. My name is **Eleanor**."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eleanor's story

"'Eleanor'..? Are you really in the same purpose?"

"I could ask you the same thing... Maybe you brain-washed the girl over there."

Jack answered to Eleanor,

"..Touché. But maybe YOU, brain-washed THEM over there."

"...Touché. So we would better lay off on the subject, yeah?"

"...Let's talk about it, LATER.. I learned my lessons in the last time I've been to Rapture.. And plot-twist/ betrayals? They'll eventually kick your a$$..."

"Oh, you shouldn't say such things right next to them-...Wait...? ... You've been to Rapture?"

"You too?"

"What's YOUR name?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, but finally decided to tell the truth to Eleanor.

"..The name's Jack. Well, at least my fake memories tell me that."

"..Hmm.. Where have I heard it, Jack-... You're the one who saved most of the girls, right? I learned a lot about you when I was living there!"

Eleanor was surprised that she was just talking to the one who saved many of her friends when she was a little sister herself, and the one who was praised as a hero in Rapture.

"Wait, you were living in Rapture, as well?"

"Yes, I was one of the little sisters who weren't saved by you."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"No, You couldn't have saved me. My mother took me.. My father was killed by her. My mother tried to ruin me by injecting more ADAM than you could imagine.."

Jack could actually imagine it... close enough. he fought with the one who did it to himself, and Jack... Killed him.

"So.. Any chance that your mother, .."

"Sofia Lamb."

"..Right, Sofia did all this?"

"No, let me tell you the whole story.. father and I stood against her, and we saved many of my new sisters mother kidnapped from the topside. And the ones who you couldn't save? They were made into a similar thing as big daddies..'big sisters'. We fought most of them, and... killed them... We had no choice, Mr. Jack.."

"..."

"... Anyway, We tried to escape by the sub, but mother tried to bomb it, and it made the sub to flood with water.."

"That's one of the craziest suicide, if you ask me.."

"Yeah.. but, father barely grabbed onto the sub, and I could proudly show my father that I learned how to forgive others, -learned by him,- And I saved her from drowning."

"Who was your father, anyway?"

"Subject delta..."

"What's that?"

Cindy asked, and Eleanor hesitated at first, but said,

"...One of the oldest big daddies..."

"Big daddy?! Your father was a big daddy?"

Jack asked in shock. Eleanor quickly said,

"He was one of the oldest model.. so he had feelings, a heart, not like the other big daddies..."

"...Oh..."

"After we reached the surface, Mother changed about her thoughts to the world, to my father, to Utopia... So she adopted my new sisters when we came back to topside. Father barely had any life left, so I saved him by getting ADAM from him.. before he died. Oh, by any chance, have you ever had the ghost effect from the ADAM?"

"Oh, that. Saw it millions of times. Anyways, so Sofia changed, and Ryan died, and A-...Fontaine is also dead.. Who could be on it?"

"I don't know. after I settled myself on the topside, mother gave me an urgent message. She told me that new big sisters, those who looked different than the old ones, kidnapped my sisters. So I wore this just in case, and got the plasmids from mother. These four sisters, were the only ones left, so I brought them with me. Well, they were the one who resisted to stay on topside, actually... So they got the rest of the plasmids for safety, and... Here we are."

"Right.. So, what kind of plasmids did your mother have?"

"Well, lots of plasmids blew up in the sub, so she only had the rescue plasmid, and the teleport plasmid. She stole some of the rescue plasmid from doctor Tenenbaum, so she could make an antidote with it."

Cindy flinched when she heard the scientist's name.

"Tenenbaum..?! She was the one! She was the one who-..."

"Yes, Sindy. she is the one. now, you know who we might meet."

"I remember that she was the one who turned us into little sisters, as well... but, I wish that she was alright.."

"..."

"She was like a mother to me.. she saved us, and took care of us just like real mothers."

"Don't worry, Cindy.. she'll be alright. And if she isn't, I'll save her."

"Thanks, daddy... and I'll help you when that happens."

"'Cindy'? There was a similar girl, one of my new little sisters, actually. Her real name was Cindy, as well. I listened to the audio diaries from a person, -her daddy-, and noticed that her name was Cindy, and her big daddy was her real daddy. Does she love the book called 'A Child's Garden of Cyphers'?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Wow, what a coincidence!"

Jack noticed a femiliar lighthouse in front of them, and spoke,

"...We're there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rapture strikes first

"We're here.."

Jack murmured, as Eleanor and Cindy recognized the place, and the 4 little ones shivered.

"Back to the lighthouse... ...Right, father?"

Eleanor talked to herself, and to her father. She could swear that he nodded to her.

In Rapture, an unfriendly chacacter saw them coming.

"Heh, intruders, you say? They don't know how powerful we are.. lol"

He pressed the lever, and torpedoes were launched.

"Let's see how the kiddos like that..."

In the meanwhile, another character, who had a similar look like the one who fired the torpedoes, escaped from from somewhere..

"...Goddamn him.. He was BLOODY alive, wasn't he? He tricked EVERYONE, didn't he?!"

The character hid in the shadows, and muttered to himself. He swore for revenge to the one who looked like him.

"When I find him, I'm gonna send him to the place he sent me, and torture him for the rest of my life! ...?"

He flinched when he saw the splicers, the servant of the new 'bloody KING of Rapture'. He took a glance of his hand, and bursted the flames out of it... He was equiping the Incinerate plasmid. The flames directly hit the splicers, and right before they got a chance to attack again, he shot them with his pistol. Their screams nearly made the character deaf before they died out.

"Goddamn splicers.. I swear, that he WILL pay the debt in full when I find him.. Gonna send him to 'Hades' just like he did to me.."

The character sighed, and talked to himself, reloading his pistol.

"...That boyo.. the heck was he doing when I needed him..?"

On the topside, Jack felt the waves flowing akwardly.

"Hmm?"

Eleanor seemed to motice it as well, and quickly wore her helmet. She ducked down to the water, to see a light coming towards them. She shouted to the others.

"Torpedoes!"

"What?!"

"Daddy! What do we do?!"

Eleanor recognized it, and told them,

"The explosion bounties are too much! Even if I blow them up, the whole place will... Come on! We should go into the lighthouse!"

Jack grabbed Cindy's hand to get her out of the boat, while Eleanor teleported into the lighthouse with the little sisters.

"Come on, daddy!"

Cindy shouted, as Jack ran into the lighthouse, and shut the door. after a second later, the door trembled, and there came a sound of an explosion.

They all sighed in relief, while the 4 little girls cried a bit.

"This place is stronger than any other lighthouses... Noticed that when my plane 'crashed' here a long time ago..."

Soon, they all started to look inside the lighthouse. they climbed down the stairs, to find the broken, moth-covered room.

"...Okay, let's find that goddamn bathysphere and get the hell outta here..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Long-gone 'friend'

(P.S. The four little sisters' names are Ann, Amy, Molly, and Jolly.

They went into the bathysphere... And nearly suffocated. The bathysphere Jack took when he first came to Rapture, was the last one.. so they searched and searched... And found an old bathysphere there. But, it was..It was definintly NOT for 7 people to fit in.

"Hah, best submarine EVER!"

Jack shouted with sarcasm, while Eleanor tried to hide the syringe as much as she could, Keeping her inner rage inside her, and trying to get herself away from him. Being stuck with a GUY... in a small place. She WAS a little sister, and had some adolescence issues because of it.. but she DID have...those... those... feelings, she thought. And she DID NOT like it.

"Mr. Jack.. Would you kindly get off of me?!"

Jack noticed how close they were, and was so shocked that he quickly pushed her, AND everyone away from him, causing Ann, and Amy to bang their heads on the wall. They whined.. and when two little girls cry, they cry a LOT. Cindy, who was crushed by both Molly and Jolly, Shouted out loud.

"Daddy! Would you KINDLY stop?!"

he noticed Cindy nearly CRUSHED on the other side, and quickly pulled back. He said,

"..Heh, You all know how I reacts on that quote, right?"

Eleanor seemed confused, while Cindy answered

"But you cured that mind-control with the formula, daddy!"

"...I..I did..? Heh heh..."

Jack nervously laughed, stared by the 6 girls.. Jack knew that they were much younger than him, but he couldn't dare look back at him. Eleanor asked him,

"So.. What's YOUR story? About the 'Would you kndly', and 'false memory'..."

Jack told her about it... And even though he didn't say anything about Fontaine, or Atlas, Eleanor was surprised about it. A lot.

"...I see.. S-so, we are all a victim of this city..."

Then, the screen played again. Eleanor hissed when the screen showing Andrew Ryan played.

[I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not-..]

Jack ripped it apart, annoyed, quietly saying "Is a man not able to witness your wrong, and f*ckin' tear it down? No, says your biological **son**... Any idiot can tell that you were better of dead, b**ch.." Cindy and Eleanor, who heard it, chuckled while the little ones, who didn't hear the whole sentence, wondered.

They saw Rapture, and were shocked. Lots of buildings were either destroyed, or flooded. Dead bodies were floating all over, rubbish piled in every corner. Eleanor murmured,

"It wasn't like this before.. It has been like what, barely a year? It wasn't like this before... It wasn't..."

They got out of the orb-shaped sub, just to freak out more, seeing more dead bodies through the window.

"..We should get communication... there should be a- a radio somewhere over there.. grab each of them."

They held the radio, while Cindy murmured.

"How do I use this?"

Eleanor took a glance at them, and quietly talked through the radio..

[...We're here.]

They took a glance, and shrugged as Jack told everyone,

"I know that you were all once in Rapture, but that was a long time ago.. Just hear what the adult says."

"Yeah, and as if YOU remember EVERYTHING..."

"I do. Thanks to a certain 'comrade', who gave me the most memorable scenery in my LIFE..."

"...Okay, daddy..."

"..So stay alert.. could be splicers around... And they REALLY hate new companies... I better look for a crowbar or... A wrench or something.."

"Crowbar? Wrench? What for?"

"Crowbars are pretty useful... Zap'em and whack'em, One-two punch."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind... just remember. The one-two punch."

"O...kay? ..?"

"Ah, this would do just fine."

Jack said, lifting up a wrench, and swinging it to test it out. He crushed the boulders that were blocking the way (Which was a lot), and told Cindy,

"You should also look for somethin' like this or something. When I first came to this place, bloody splicers sealed a guy right in front of me before they... goddamn splicers."

"Who was your old friend, Mr. J?"

Ann asked him, while he answered in nostalgia,

"...A certain long, gone, 'friend' . He was pretty helpful, even though he was actually-..."

"?"

"...Never mind. Now we're gonna have to get ourselves to higher ground."

"Okay..."

Eleanor didn't know what he meant, and Cindy? She did suspect who it was, but...

The four little sisters? they ignored it, and tried to find syringes that they used when they were little sisters. They easily found it, as they snuck into the little sister vents.

"Here is my syringe! I always thought this was a magic wand held by a beautiful little princess... I always slept with it, dreaming of thousands of angels and blue butterflies. Mr. B was always there watching me.. Eleanor?"

"Yes?"

"...Sometimes, in my dream, you were singing the upside-down house song with your mommy in the upside-down house... But I still don't know the reason.. that why I felt scared when I dreamed about it..."

"..."

"But it's okay. Your mommy turned good now, right?"

Jolly said, grabbing a rusted syringe, While Eleanor sighed hearing it.

They all didn't know what would happen, what secrets they would uncover, what truth they would figure...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: He lives in my wounds..

"Where could they be, daddy?"

"Don't have a clue.. Hey, Eleanor!"

Jack called Eleanor in irritation. They DID arrive to Rapture, but they didn't have a damn CLUE of Tenenbaum, the mastermind, and their girls.. Eleanor answered, finding some EVE from the dead one's wallets.

"Yes, Mr. Jack?"

"You were once, a little sister. AND you were born and raised in here, KEEPING your memories.. Unlike me... Than don't you know some kind of a secret road or something?!"

"Mother couldn't revive the memories before I became a little sister, and When she got her hands on me again, she kept me locked in the same place.. And when I was a little sister, me and father always walked around the same path.. How about YOU?"

"Well, I was controlled by this 'Fontaine' guy... killed him after I killed Ryan, by the ways.. He tricked me into following him, ...so I haven't really visit most of the places.."

Eleanor never heard of this, and shouted in shock.

"Mr. Jack, you were working with FONTAINE? You only told me that you were that Ryan bastard's biological son, and you listened to the W-Y-K, and you killed both Ryan, and Fontaine! You never said that!"

"Come on, I gotta have SOME secrets, can't I?"

"But.. Why did you... You actually listened to him?!"

"TRICKED. T. R. I. C. K. E. D. "

Jack quickly explained.

"Ever heard of this 'Atlas' guy? The one who fought against that Ryan-bastard.. Well, he was actually Fontaine. He tricked me to kill Andrew Ryan, and to help him rule over Rapture.. Long story."

"Wait, was the one who tought you all the things-.."

"...Right, it was him.. Atlas.. ..No, Fontaine."

"...Were you shocked, Mr. Jack? Shocked when he betrayed you?"

There was a moment of silence. The horrific silence made him to sink into his re-opened sub-conscious. After it, Jack barely got a grip of himself, and spoke.

"...At first, I was. But soon, I realized. He was now, just one of million of splicers who I had to kill. That was all."

"That was all?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"...No heartbrakes?"

"..."

Another silence. If he was, if Atlas was alive, what would he say to her... ..No, 'Atlas' was only a fictional character, made by Fontaine.. Who he killed. When Fontaine abandoned 'Atlas', he was no more. And as soon as that happened, the cold words that Fontaine said, "There is no 'Atlas' kid. Never was." ,  
It shot through the fictional 'Atlas' inside Jack's mind like a bullet. Atlas, was just a fog. A form of a mere imaginal fog, that would disappear when you just give a blow to it. When Fontaine himself abandoned the fictional character, Jack also did. Everyone did. There was only Ryan, Sofia, Jack, and Fontaine in Rapture.  
... But, even though he was just a fog... did he really don't mind blowing him into nothingness?

"...No heartbrakes... is an impossible word..."

"..."

"...But here, in Rapture, 'impossible is possible'."

"...So...you..."

"...But I'm... I was never raised in Rapture in my memories, was I?"

"...?"

Eleanor sighed with him. She never felt betrayal in her life, but she could understand him a little..

"...I am... I AM heartbroken by him.. But, I'm actually a little bit glad.. Because he lives in the broken pieces..."

"..Mr. Jack..."

"He might've erased the 'Atlas' from everyone's mind, but in the wounds he gave me, 'Atlas', isn't dead... ...'Atlas', will always be there."

Jack started walking around again, like nothing ever happened.

"..This place is turning everyone crazy, and maybe turning me into an emo.. Let's just keep on moving... we have no time to waste before this whole insane pile of rubbish just falls down to our heads!"

"...Yeah, Mr. Jack.."

Jack sighed, looking at the glass window, that showed the whole city collapsing under the sea.

'...How can I forget you, Atlas.. You were always remembered by me, as a different person from Fontaine in my heart...'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Little Cindy

"How...Much...Longer, daddy?"

Murmured Cindy, while Jack was searching for EVE from the dead bodies.

"Mr. Jack,"

"What is it, Eleanor?"

"I think that we'll be going in circles if we keep on doing this.. fight splicers, gather EVE, fight splicers again.."

Eleanor said, cleaning her bloody helmet with sea water flowing from the ceiling. Cindy said,

"See, daddy? Even Eleanor says so! We need to find another way..."

"We would, if there weren't any splicers attacking, just around every corner..."

Jack grunted, finding some ammo from the corpse, and reloading his guns. Jolly told him,

"Then, why not find another way right now, Mr. J? There aren't any splicers right now."

Ann, who was the second cleverest one of the little girls, suspected something from this 'peaceful' situation.

"Wonder why the splicers aren't here, though.. Maybe something even more terrible, even than them... Is coming?"

Eleanor thought for a moment, and kind of realized what it was.

"Maybe it's a little sister, and a big daddy! We must stay alert..."

"Wait, can you hear that?"

"Quickly... Hide, girls!"

She quickly ducked down, as they all heard a large sound coming from somewhere... And a much smaller sound following it.

"It IS a little sister!"

"Girls, you stay here... "

"What are you going to do, Mr. Jack?"

"I'm gonna get that big daddy, and save the sister from the slug. You girls... better not watch me killing the big daddy..."

An akward silence passed by, while the little sister's creepy song swaped the area.

"Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, Are you there? Are you there? Come and get me lollies, Come and bring me toffees, Teddy bears.. Teddy bears.."

Eleanor finally said,

"I'm coming with you, Mr. Jack. Oh, and Cindy,"

She looked at Cindy, while Cindy looked back at her, curious.

"...That sister, is the 'Cindy' I was talking about."

Cindy quickly took a peek at the little Sindy Eleanor said, and she was shocked...

"...Eep!"

The little girl looked exactly like when Cindy was a little sister before... Almost like twins! Cindy kept on watching her, not even blinking her eyes. Little Cindy didn't notice it, and kept on drinking the gruesome liquid in her syringe.

"Eww... We had to drink THAT?"

Amy shivered just looking at the scene. Jack asked Eleanor,

"Hey, Eleanor, You girls can't get ADAM from the dead, then why did you.."

Eleanor swung the syringe like a sword, and said,

"But it certainly works well as a sword, right?"

Jack nodded, and both of them charged to the big daddy bouncer, Eleanor teleporting right in front of it, And Jack launcking his pistol at it. The metal daddy growled, the yellow lights changing to red. The bouncer charged at Jack, but he quickly teleported, thanks to Eleanor who was waiting right behind him. Eleanor pierced the big daddy's suit control system with her syringe, while the thing growled like an animal, trying to shake Eleanor off. Jack quickly changed his gun, reloaded it before he shocked the metal daddy with the electro bolt, and shot it like mad.

"Get him, Mr. B! Kill him!"

Little Cindy cheered her big daddy, while Cindy watched her in nostalgia.

"She... really looks a lot like me when I was a little sister... ...Hope she gets rescued, as well... Please, do it, daddy..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.5

Everyone who is reading my BioShock fanfic, One more adenture..

You all might have noticed that I actually skipped Chapter 7 and went straight to Chapter 8..

I have to say, I am sorry.

The reason is because that I skipped one of the Document that I wrote..

Kind of like a deleted scene from a movie?

So after uploading this, The problem won't occur... Maybe. Likely to have a similar thing to happen because..

..I am a rookie at writing these.

Anyways, I would also like to say,

I didn't really decided when to upload the Chapters... I am, again, a rookie at writing fanfics, so I didn't come up with that.

So I would upload it once or twice a week, And I might skip it (So sorry if that happens.. Or, happened.)

And I didn't really come up with what story I would write next time. Maybe... a sequel of 'Rememption at sea', perhaps..

..Well, IF I write another fanfic.

Everyone who are reading my fanfiction, Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meeting Tenenbaum

"No... Mr. B!"

Cindy looked up from her thoughts, as she heard little Cindy crying. Eleanor searched the body of the dead metal daddy, and gathered some EVE. Jack held the little sister with one hand, the other hand glowing with the rescue plasmid. She struggled at first, but as her body began to glow, she stopped it. When the light faded, little Cindy was back to normal.

"Thank you... "

Cindy smiled as he put the little girl down, and little Cindy shown her gratitude to him. Eleanor smiled at Jack, saying

"You saved one of my sisters, Mr. Jack... Thank you.."

Suddenly, they all looked at the radio as they heard a femiliar voice from it. Cindy, Eleanor, and all the little girls flinched. Even little Cindy climbed down from her hole, and came closer.

[You have saved many of my little ones... And yet, you have come to save more lives who are in need of your help. You came to the place where no one would dare come twice..]

"...!"

"Mother.. Tenenbaum?"

"Yes, I also came back to this place to save more of the little ones.."

"Daddy, the radio..!"

He quickly checked the radio, to find that it was off.

"...?"

"Then where-..."

"Up here."

They all saw the female scientist, holding a revolver, up on the porch.. like the time when Jack first met her. Only, this time she was at the balcony where Jack fell down when he got his first plasmid.

"I have come to protect one of my little ones, when I heard her screaming.. I never expect you would come here again, though.."

"...Tenenbaum.."

"Look, Ann! It's mother Tenenbaum!"

"You were the little one who was kidnapped about 10 years ago, yes?"

"You.. remember her, doc? I knew that you were one of the smartest person in Rapture, but wow, you ARE amazing.."

Jack said, amazed. Eleanor asked,

"We need to save them.. Do you know who made more new sisters?"

"Yes, I figured out the truth, while I listened to the audio logs.. We will talk about it later.. But, it is not safe for me to tell the story right now. I shall tell everything, when we get to Neptune's bounty. But, there might be more of the little ones in the way.. Please, be nice to them, as well.."

Eleanor asked her,

"Where would you go?"

Tenenbaum answered it, remembering the first time Jack and she met.

"I shall go to Neptune's bounty through the Medical Pavilion, where he and I met.. There might be more little ones there, who are still in need of help."

Jack nodded, and he lend some of his ammo to her. She reloaded her revolver, and went off. Jack told the other ones,

"Come on.. This way."

"How do you know, daddy?"

"...Well, ...I don't want to talk about it.."

Eleanor quickly knew what-... 'Who' he was thinking about, and said,

"Never mind, Mr. Jack.. come on. Oh, and Cindy?"

"Yeah, Eleanor?"

"Oh, sorry.. I wasn't calling you.. quite confusing. Little Cindy?"

The little sister (Who was not a little sister anymore), who was watching everything, hiding herself, came out quietly.

"Eleanor..?"

"Oh, your memories haven't been erased, have it?"

"Yes, Eleanor! I remember everything, except the ones who turned me into a little sister.. I missed you, Eleanor.. I didn't think that you would come.."

"Oh, you know what else?"

"?"

"I'm not the only one who came here for the girls.."

"You mean.. there are others who came for their girls?"

"Maybe you're femiliar with him.. He WAS, praised as a hero, right?"

"...Y-you mean..."

"Yep. Mr. Jack! She wants to see you!"

"You mean... He actually came back in this place? Wow!"

"How do you do, little lady-.. 'Cindy', right? you have the same name as my daughter.."

"Really? Where is she?"

"Oh, you're little Cindy! Hello~. My name's Cindy!"

"Ha ha, we really have the same name?"

Eleanor held little Cindy's hand, and Jack hold the big Cindy's. He told the two cheerful girls,

"Come on, girls-.. We don't want to keep Tenenbaum waiting, do we?"

"Nope!"

They both said at the same time, and bursted into laughter. Jack and Eleanor sighed, but couldn't help but to laugh a little, as well. So they went on...

Still wondering the story line, that's going on here..

* * *

Sorry for being too cheerful in a Bioshock fanfic... ...But hey, it's a fanfic, not a real story that was written by a real writer!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: He's baaaaaaaaaaack...

Jack, Eleanor, and the girls were heading into the theater (From the place where Jack saw his first little sister, AND the place they rescued little Sindy), and they took the same route Jack took a long, long time ago.  
Jack sighed in irritation as they encountered a flooded place. And using the word 'flooded' in an underwater city, Rapture, especially, it meant REALLY flooded. (P.S. The place where the two splicers and the dead big daddy's body was, near the gate to medical pavilion)

It was kind of wet when Jack first came to Rapture, but now... The water was all the way up to his neck.. Eleanor looked at the 5 little girls, and she looked at Cindy. Cindy looked frustrated thinking that she had to swim in THAT... Yep, in blood... Lots of dead splicer bodies around in Rapture, remember?  
The girls were looking even more so. No, they were REALLY scared of it. They didn't know how swim.. And the water was much higher for them to just walk across. Ironic, that girls from an underwater city, didn't know how to swim. But they had no choice but to use the floating dead bodies as boats to get themselves floating as well... Oh boy.

"Ewww!"

Molly freaked out as she saw one of the dead bodies with eyes wide-open. But who wouldn't? It was lucky she didn't faint. Eleanor sighed, and asked everyone.

"Alright, anyone who can swim across, raise your hand!"

Only Jack, Cindy, and Eleanor raised their hands. Eleanor sighed and murmured,

"...That's what I thought so.. Mr. Jack, can you carry one or two of the girls? just to the other side.."

Jack groaned a little, but held Jolly with his arm to get her head above the surface, and gave Ann a pony-back ride. Eleanor did the same to Amy and Molly, and Cindy carried the little version of herself. They climbed down the stairs, and kicked the splicer-bodies back to the water.

"Ahh, don't touch it!"

Cindy freaked out almost as loud as Molly, when little Cindy accidently touched one of the dead splicer's face. Little Cindy noticed that, and also freaked out. She shook her hand in the water, to get rid of the gruesome feeling. They, of course, freaked out more because.. Bloody water, remember?

Jack spotted the way to Neptune's bounty, and tried to go there. But when he nearly went in front of the door..

[Security alert in progress.]

The door shut down, and splicers came there. Most of them nearly drowned, though.. Blood everywhere, floating dead bodies, insane people screaming everywhere, this was a true hellhole. Some of the little girls screamed,

"It's touching me, Help! They're trying to get me!"

Eleanor sighed, and put the two little girls on the stairs. She pierced the splicers right through their chests with her syringe, and soon, other girls did the same to them. Jack groaned a bit, being femiliar with this situation. When Fontaine was about to kill him, they rescued Jack by jumping onto Fontaine and piercing him with the needles.  
He sighed, but seeing that it was affective in fighting with the splicers, he asked Jolly and Ann.

"Can you girls do that?"

The two girls nodded, so Jack put them down to the surface. He pulled out his gun, and fired at the splicers. There were much more of them then before... Jack realized that this new guy, whoever he, or she is, was someone wilder, even than Ryan. Jack remembered another way, and shouted,

"There's another way to get there! Head to Medical Pavilion! Come on!"

Some of the splicers bombed up the walls, making the water to drain out. 5 Turrets were shooting out flames in front of the gate, now locked, that was heading to Neptune's bounty. Jack said,

"Come on! Should be able to get across easily now!"

They all ran towards the medical pavilion, until suddenly, the door shut down...

"Aw, christ! We're trapped!"

Shouted Jack in frustration, quickly realizing that he was saying the exact same word that his old 'friend' said. Then, he noticed that this situation itself was almost the same from back then. Suddenly, Tenenbaum's voice was heard from the radio.

[Damn it.. **He** spotted you! But don't worry, my dear children.. I was lucky enough to go through there... alive. I will try to open the exit from here..]

The giant screen flashed, just like before.. Jack thought. But this time...

{Well, well, well... look what the cat brought in! long time no see, kiddo! Oh, and it looks like you've gotten company~..}

Jack remembered the voice, and the looks.. But, it can't be! It's impossible! It's... it's...

"...!"

"It can't be... You- you are... But my daddy already-... w-we all..."

Cindy yelled in shock, while he laughed at that.

{That's right.. You DID manage to kill me... or so you thought..  
Even if you got the ADAM outta me, you shouldn't have guessed that I was gone for good... Hehe, This ADAM thing, sure did a lot to my body..  
ya know?}

Tenenbaum heard this phrase, and was a little surprised of what the ADAM could do to one's body.. So that's how he...

{AND, I should also thank you for the favor. Thanks to you, my body is pretty much back to normal, thanks to you and your little frankensteins..}

Jack trembled in half fear, and the other half... blank. Eleanor looked at him, and told him,

"Mr. Jack, it's **Fontaine**! Didn't you say you killed him? How is this possible?!"

Jack snapped himself back, and answered,

"I-I have no idea.. Doctor Tenenbaum, might have the answers.. we should probably-.."

The door opened right next to the screen, and splicers rushed to them. Fontaine chuckled a bit, saying

{Ha ha... You messed with the wrong guy, chump. So long, kiddos..}

Almost at the same time, the door to medical pavilion opened up. Tenenbaum quickly shouted through the radio,

[I got it! Quickly now, children.. Maybe it's the best to tell everything when you get here.. I will wait for you at the medical pavilion. Now hurry!]

They all rushed to the doors, and quickly locked it before the splicers followed them. Fontaine sighed, annoyed,

{...That ol' mother goose always get in the way.. Well, I will just take care of her as well, when the time comes..}

Then the screen went black.

In the same time, right at the other side of Rapture, another person was sneaking his way out, as Rapture once again, trembled. He didn't even know the reason, but he had no time to think. As he escaped the underwater prison with the last left escape bathysphere, he thought to himself, over and over again. about Fontaine's sudden rise, about more new sisters, about what was happening right now, and about that 'boyo'..

'..Christ, I've been forgetting the fact that he was encountering that bloody Sander Cohen... Then maybe, just maybe.. he was only interfered..? Didn't get killed, didn't double-cross me, just, interfered... That Cohen WAS, goddamn crazy.. Was THAT the reason his signal was blocked? But, he alrady killed Ryan, and must've gone topside by now.. And he would never come back-..."

Suddenly, all the speakers shattered as Fontaine's voice was heard through them... All splicers came out from their hiding place, and quickly gathered to some place... they were all gone by a second.

{Attention, all Rapture citizens! A criminal called _Jack Ryan_, returned to our city, once again! His current place, is suspected as the medical pavilion. He betrayed, and ruined our city before, and there's a good chance that he will do it again! 7 lil' girls, one of them having the old big sister's suit,  
are also one o' his crazy gang. so anyone who kills them, will get 3,000 ADAM!}

His mind suddenly lid up with thousands of lightbolts.. no, more than that.

"He-...he's back?! But why... he-..."

He almost knocked himself out if he didn't gain his conscious back. He was standing up without even realizing it, and he was ready to find that boyo... He murmured to himself,

"Get a grip of yourself, **Atlas**.. just one of your old comrades came back, that's all... But how did he... Why-? ..Oh, god-damn, snap out of it! Better to just find the boyo himself and ask..."

He murmured to himself like he was crazy, but his words were ceased, as he stood up and ran..

* * *

Okay, THIS is the big story reveal.

...And WHY did I reveal most of the storyline not at the very end, but at the beginning?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Abandoned sisters, and the forgotten sisters

Jack locked the door behind them, shut. They barely managed to escape from Fontaine's splicer army.. How is he alive..?! He could've sworn that Fontaine's heartbeat ceased.. Lots of syringes just went through him, pierced his chest, his neck... everywhere. How... how did he..  
Jack still trembled because of the shock.

"How... How did he... What the... uh..."

He couldn't even say it, everything was ridiculous.. How could it happen? impossible.. But, then again, Underwater city, superpowers, freaky monsters..  
everything in Rapture, even Rapture itself, was known as the most impossible thing that could ever be built.. Eleanor saw the female scientist, standing near the counter. Tenenbaum was smoking a cigar, one of the cheapest ones you could get in Rapture. and when she found Jack and his comrades, She quietly said,

"I see you barely escaped Fontaine's horrible gang, yes?"

Jack sighed a little, and answered.

"Yeah.. just barely."

Cindy remembered something, and quickly asked Eleanor.

"Wait, couldn't you just teleport us through the fences and get to Neptune's bounty?"

They all groaned, but Tenenbaum told them.

"I believe that it isn't possible, now.. you cannot get through the fences easily by teleport, Fontaine has already done something."

"B-but how did he-... ...Survived..?"

"Survived from the dead? It's simple.. The ADAM somehow turned his heart into liquid, and it wasn't damaged by the syringes that the little ones pierced through him.. Sounds impossible, yes? In Rapture, most of the impossible things... became possible."

So that was why they thought that Fontaine's heart stopped.. In Rapture, most of the things that are impossible, becomes possible, right? So this is nothing odd in Rapture, right..? ...But even though Everyone except Jack, was living in Rapture before (Even though Jack was born there, he got his memory erased, so not counting him), They all freaked out. Some of the girls touched their bodies, just to make sure that none of their parts melted.

"Do not worry, Fontaine injected himself with more ADAM than you would think.. The amount cannot even be compared to the ADAM you got."

They sighed in relief, and asked.

"Was Fontaine the one who kidnapped the girls? tell me."

"... It is true. Fontaine rised once more after Lamb left this place. He was actually looking for the right timing... Even he could not expect it, but the power of Lamb's religion was so powerful.. Fontaine grabbed his chance, and he gathered all the ones who weren't in the part of the Rapture family to his side.."

Eleanor shivered when she heard the word 'Rapture family'. Tenenbaum stopped for a moment, noticing it, and continued when Eleanor looked at her, and gave her the 'Please continue..' look.

"..Also, he gathered up some of his old comrades, and with that, most of the Rapture family. The Rapture family was actually quite easy to shatter, thanks to Lamb's absence in Rapture. Humans, are weak creatures. They don't want the help of god, but when the situation is too great for them to handle, they pray for a miracle.. Fontaine noticed the power of religion in Rapture, and used it for himself. Then, he got Ryan's dead body, and made another genetic key."

Little Cindy told them,

"Even we, the new little sisters were brainwashed.. You are known as a traitor who appeared as a hero, but who would come back as a backstabber... Everyone thinks that you would kill everyone who are in Rapture, and become a new bloody ruler, Mr. J. They all knew who your real parents were.. and that made their reliance to grow more."

"...Well, $hit.."

Jack said it out loud, and Cindy hissed a little, causing him to shrug.

"Daddy, not in front of the children!"

"..And Fontaine, noticed that almost every little ones were gone, so he used Lamb's way.. He made everyone to believe that the little ones were gods, and he made some of the teenage girls as the new big sisters."

"Big sisters..?"

Jack and Cindy didn't have a clue about them. Eleanor told them,

"Mother turned the older little sisters into big sisters.. They could protect my new sisters, and gather ADAM at the same time."

"He sent them to kidnap not only the little girls, but also the teenagers. He turned the kidnapped teenage girls into a similar things as the big sisters.. they could also eliminate the ones who aren't on his sides, and they could repair the broken parts of Rapture. They could find and get some of the ADAM slugs that aren't extinct.. They are known as the 'Forgotten sisters'. He didn't erase the memories of the little ones, but slightly changed it to believe that their real parents, abandoned them.. They are, the 'Abandoned sisters.'"

"...My sisters, doing such things.. Fontaine's gonna pay for what he've done to them!"

Eleanor shouted, while Jack was just-... silent. Tenenbaum asked,

"Ah, so you have noticed it when some of your little ones were kidnapped again.. yes?"

"Pretty much."

"Fontaine got more power than you could ever imagine, after he built the forgotten sisters.."

"Yeah, the splicers were more than I imagined.. it wasn't like this before.."

Tenenbaum remembered something, and gave them an audio log.

"And I believe that Dr. Suchong made something else with Fontaine.. I found this while I was near the Persephone."

"Persephone..?"

"It's a secret underground prison... And you never know about it until you get captured in it, Mr. Jack."

Eleanor explained, while Jack turned the audio on. But... Everyone except for Tenenbaum, freaked out when they heard it.  
...It was Chinese.

"Oh, god.-.. How do you translate this?!"

Cindy shouted out loud, while all the little girls' mental literally crashed.

"Ahhhhhh! / What is this?! / How did mother Tenenbaum-... / It's too hard! / What language is this?"

Eleanor quietly asked Tenenbaum.

"...H-he's using the language from his country, right? Can you translate it, doctor Tenenbaum?"

"Yes.. Shall I?"

Jack, Cindy, everyone asked her.

"Please translate it!"

"The words are... a little dirty.. there are little ones watching.."

"We won't care, mother Tenenbaum!"

"...Alright.. I will be translating the exact words, for I could not master this language.. 'Doctor Lee-suchong's secret audio log. Today I got a request from Fontaine, to make a secret protect. He said that the reward would be more than I would imagine.. What could that guy be plotting about, this time?  
... And he didn't even pay the debt from the W-Y-K project... That.. Fontaine doesn't give a f...' ...I won't be saying all of them.. Just for the sakes of the little ones."

Even though Tenenbaum didn't say the words out loud, some of the little girls whined, and Cindy covered little Cindy's ears. Even Jack freaked out a little, and Eleanor sighed.

"...Shouldn't have asked..."

Jack said in a bit of shock.. Although he agreed the Fontaine was a true pain in the nuts for them.

"...Woah, Dr. Suchong really had a lot of thing going inside his mind..."

Tenenbaum coughed a little, and said,

"...My apologies in saying that.. but this meant that the 'secret project' was developed after the W-Y-K project.."

"And you didn't even noticed about it?"

"Yes, I was starting to feel mother's love to the little ones.. Fontaine might've noticed it, and he only requested it to Dr. Suchong.."

"...A secret project..."

"But, it wasn't completed... I think. I saw Dr. Suchong cursing out loud by himself after he had a conversation with Fontaine."

"Okay, So... What should we do..?"

"First, You get to Arcadia, and get to the bathysphere in rolling hills. That shall take you to Ryan's office.. Then, you hack into the computers, and get this device on the bathysphere system.. It would link my computer to the main system, and then I would control all the bathysphere to stop Fontaine from escaping, and send you to him. I shall find a way to truely finish him.."

Tenenbaum passed the weird device to Jack.. It looked like it was full of... science...ness.

"I made this, combining both Rapture, and topside's technology. While I work for a new plasmid that could somehow kill Fontaine, you rescue all the little ones. I know it would be hard, but please.. You are the only ones who can."

"But, we don't have the gene key-..."

"I have one."

Everyone looked at Jack, while he got the key from his pocket.

"I got this from you, Cindy.. when we all killed Fontaine.. or, it seemed.. If Fontaine got the key from Ryan, then this one would work as well."

Eleanor told everyone,

"Okay, than.. Let's hurry to Neptune's bounty, our first destination."

"...Yeah, just hope that we would SURVIVE until we arrive at the final destination..."

Jack said, while some of the little girls gulped, or whined. Cindy and Eleanor both sighed, worrying about the final battle..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Suchong's second secret audio log, another encounter

"Ewwww, blood!"

Some of the little girls freaked out when they were seeing the red stains on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling... Even the ceilings!

"I still cannot imagine how they killed each other to leave blood on the ceilings.."

Cindy murmured, while Eleanor and Jack asked Tenenbaum with the radio.

"So, how did you end up here? And how did little Cindy-..."

[Just like before. I figured out how to save them, and also to regain their original memories... that is, not counting the memories that were erased when they became little sisters.. I still regret for doing such things..]

"Yeah, but... You were trapped in here, again?"

[Yes, the building that had the bathysphere, was destroyed.. Fontaine trapped all the ones in there who weren't on his side, and used the forgotten sisters to-...]

"He even used that-...that- ...Ryan's way..."

Eleanor said with rage in her heart, Like she could kill him by a blink of an eye.

[Oh, and I found another one of Dr. Suchong's secret audio log. Let me-...]

Jack quickly ceased himself from hearing Chinese and cracking his mind again.

"N-no, just translate it, please..?"

[..Okay.. Dr. Suchong's secret audio log. Today I finished the.. 'design' of the genes for Fontaine's project. But to make a false memory for him, as well?! Jesus.. That... ...I will stop the translation right here, due to... You know what I am trying to say.. (In which, they all nodded akwardly.)... Their minds are different from the others... In another way from Tenenbaum and me. Us geniouses, we are much better then the rest. But Ryan and Fontaine? Their minds are more screwed than one would ever imagine..]

"...Really, doctor Tenenbaum?"

[No, I actually made that 'Tenenbaum and me' part myself.. pardon me for doing that.]

"..."

"...Uh, I meant by the part that Ryan and Fontaine's mind.."

Jack akwardly said, while Eleanor sighed a little.

[...Oh...Of course that's false.]

"...Phew.."

[The original audio log said something worse...]

"...Oh."

Again, everyone nodded akwardly, and yet, agreed to it.

"But, the project... it's a 'he', right?"

[Yes. And we can also guess that the project has false memories.]

"I feel kind of bad, considering that I also-..."

Jack cut his sentence right there.

[Yes, I know what you were going to say. It's alright, my dear child..]

Meanwhile, Cindy and little Cindy were talking about each other.

"So, you only remember your name, and nothing else?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Me too, except..."

"?"

"That I found a book on topside, and I got very attached to it since I held it with my hands.. Wonder why."

"What is the book's name?"

"The book's name is 'A Chil-..."

When Cindy was just about to say the name, Jack cut her words.

"Come on, we have no time to break loose in this underwater dump..."

Then he shrugged, getting a 'Thanks for ruining the moment' look from the two girls.

"...Sorry."

They somehow arrived at the place where the tunnel collapsed.

"Oh, the first place where I rescued the first little sister.. It was Amanda."

Jack said in nostalgia. Cindy asked, A little bit surprised.

"Really? Amanda?"

"Yep."

They flinched when they heard a femiliar song again..

"...In the house of upside down, laughing cries, and smiles frown.. In the house of upside-down..."


End file.
